enojo vs lujuria
by Lk3n
Summary: maka esta enojada con soul por una de sus idioteces pero podra mas la lujuria que el enojo,lean para averiguarlo soul eater lemon en español,segun parece el programa en que lo hice tiene algunos defectos y se come algunas letras pido disculpas por eso


Notas: Hola! yo soy Lk3n soy nueva y este es mi primer fic no sean duros con migo :(  
soul eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen esto es solo para entretenimiento

ADVERTENCIA:LEMON!

disculpen los errores de ortografia tengo un enfermedad el la vista

Era una habitacion oscura donde se encontrataban ellos estaban tomados de la mano ellos se deseaban, pero no el orgullo pudo mas que la lujuria

-que estas haciendo en mi habitaci n bastardo,pense que ya lo habiamos hablado-la verdad no me molesta pero no quiero que el lo sepa

-como siempre ella y sus gritos penso el-escucha solo estoy aqui para decirte que la cena esta lista ok?

-pudiste haber tocado soul me estaba cambiando inutil-al recordar que se encontraba semi desnuda a la chica le entro una verguenza q su cara se puso roja a tal punto q los tomates se quedaban palidos en comparaci n

-maka que te pasa?, estas enferma?-solo espero que esta estupida este bien lo ultimo que quiero es que se enferme y no me deje cuidar de ella

POV Soul

No se que hice pero maka a estado demasiado enojada con migo, me trata como basura me ignora y me golpea no se porque lo hace porque yo en verdad en verdad la amo con toda mi alma,daria mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces ella es mi espiritu mi ilusi n ella me da la fuerza para despertar cada ma ana y querer seguir viviendo solo por ella solo por verla sonreir solo por sentirla cerca solo por hacerla enojar y ver como infla sus cachtes y luego me da un gran con eso con eso yo soy feliz aunque ultimamente ande un poco enojada

Maka POV

Todo comenso cuando el muy grasioso decidio hacerme una peque a broma pesada no era muy fuerte pero me hirio demasiado y yo lo amo pero por lo que paso ese dia se que el no me va a corresponder

IMAGINACoN DE MAKA

-soul,ya llegue,gomenen se que me retrase un poco-dijo maka esperando respuesta pero nada volvio a llamar y nada,asi que se preocupo y se encamino asta la habitaci n de el chico para encontrarlo tumbado en su cama haciendo se el dormido segun ella pero de un pronto a otro su respiraci n paro el no se movia no hablaba no se despertaba ella estaba segura de que su mundo se caeria sin el dejo caer una tres lagrimas asta que el abrio los ojos comenzo a reir y le dijo-maka esre una estupida porque lloras?

Ella sintio como su mundo se callo al ver como su compa ero su amigo su guada a el chico al que mas amaba al unico que era capaz de confiarle su vida, ya le dolia el estomago de reir ante la reacci n de la pelicenizo

Ella se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y corrio asta su habitacion,refugiandose e sus ssabanas oyendo como en el cuarto de al lado su compa ero aun se burlaba de ella,la pelicenizo sintio como de su rostro brotaban las lagrimas no podia pararlo ella quizo detener el llanto pero no pudo el sue o las lagrimas y la tristeza en su alma la vencieron pero antes de que cayera totalmente dormida escucho como el albino llamaba a su puerta con un tono de voz entre triste arrepentido

FIN DE LA IMAGINACI n DE MAKA

desde ese entonces he esado distante de soul se que vivimos juntos pero trato de evitarlo todo lo que se pueda si no tengo motivos para dirijirle la palabra mejor odio estar cerca de ese bastardo despues de lo que me hiz.

Soul POV

hoy tratare de contentar a maka por lo que hize ya que se que ella esta un poco triste y se que fue por esa estupida pero divertida broma que le hize...

Me levante muy temprano esa ma ana hize el desayuno me ba e y luego fui al cuarto de maka con toda la intenci n de despertarla,llegue a su puerta y toque-Maka despierta ya esta el desayuno-  
pero no hubo respuesta volvi a tocar pero tampoco hubo respuesta,asi que decidi entrar.-Maka-chan -le dije con respeto pero parecia que ella estaba enrollada en las sabanas blancas y delgadas que cubrian su liviano y dulce cuerpo les tube enbidia a esas sabanas al ver que rozan suavemente partes de ella que yo no podia rozar como me recorrieron las ganas de besarla y hacerla mia una otra y otra vez no me di cuenta en que momento pero yo estaba hay acomodado encima de ella muy cerca de ella peligrosamente cerca de ella la vi de frente y se veia harmosa me quede observandola asta que ella menciono mi nombre entre sue os-soul... no no porfavor no me dejes yo...te amo...-  
dijo la peli solo pudo observarle y notar que el estaba rojo de tal manera que dejaba palidos a los tomates. Pero para degracias del chico la chica desperto y lo vio encima de ella en una pocision sospechosa

Maka POV

Desperte algo imcomoda y vi como tenia a soul en frente mio en una pocision muy extra a me puse demasiado roja senti como mi cara me ardia al recordar que lo que llevaba era un bluson (una vieja camiseta de soul) y mis bragas. Soul solo me observaba como si nunca me hubiese visto asi de pronto solo se levanto dio media vuelta y dijo: Maka... el desayuno esta listo levantate solo lo observe irse, me levante y me iba a alistar para ir a shibusen cuando recorde que estabamos en vacaciones,asi que me levante sali en ropa interior de mi cuarto y entre al de soul el solo me observo sabia que aunque estubiera enojada con el no podia evitar la tentaci n de usar sus camisas que en mi lucian como batas me encanta usar la ropa de soul era tan suave y comoda pero yo mas que todo amaba ese olor que tenian esas camisas ese delicioso olor a soul, soul tenia un olor muy particular como a galletas con chispas de chocolate recien horneadas yo amaba ese dulce olor ese olor a mi me hacia llegar a tener pensamientos de el que nunca imagine que yo Maka albarn pudiese llegar a tener,llegue a la habitaci n de soul y saque una camisa de su armario, era color celeste con mangas cortas de color azul era una de sus camisas de pijama me quede en bragas y asi sali a desayunar.

Soul POV

Maka salio de mi habitaci n con una camisa y aunque ella no lo supiera era la camisa con la que habia dormido la noche antereor,maka se sento frente a mi y tomo su desayuno se comio dos tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche con chocolate,se veia tan linda tan inocente yo la amaba yo la amaba mas que a mi propia vida yo seria capaz de todo por ella daria mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces aunque eso ya lo habia demostrato por amarla tanto llevaba esa cicatriz en mi pecho,por amarla tanto habia recibido yo el ataque de kishin en su lugar,ella para mi era mi todo,sali de mi imaginaci n cuando maka me llamo y la mire con cara de perrito arrepentido -que necesitas-le dije con ternura-Nada-me contesto ella con voz fria levantandose y lavando su plato luego de eso se levanto y se dirijio hacia el sillon donde solia pasar las tardes con sus libros yo hice lo mismo y la segui me sente al otro extremo del sofa muy distante de ella y la mire, estaba en bragas y con mi camisa cuando levanto un poco las piernas pude ver sus bragas estaban un poco mojadas-Pervetida-pense para mis adentros,cuando me di cuenta ella estaba boca abajo en el sofacon sus lindas piernas sobre mi boxer tipo shorts y ense ando mi lindo peque o y adorable trasero... -Maka sabes que estas dejandole muy poco a mi pervertida imagnaci n- dije ella me miro de reojo y se ruborizo

Gernerl POV

MAka sintio como cierto amiguito de soul se endurecia y que el trataba de contener una posible hemorragia nasal,asi que para probacarlo se sento en sus pierna frente a el y ella comenzo a frotarse en el amiguito de soul haciendo asi que este se exitara a tal punto que pudo jurar que el boxer de soul se mojo un poco,ella rio y lo observo a los ojos el estaba rojo y en shock,ella se sento en los regazos de soul viendolo a la cara osea se sento poniendo su intimidad en el amiguito de soul de nuevo aunque ella sintio un poco de placer de contubo,solo decidio observarlo, soul sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzo al sillon y comenzo a besar su cuello,haciendo asi que su compa era se exitara y dejara salir un gritillo de placer soul comenzo a recorrer cn su mano el delicado y peque o cuerpo que tenia de bajo de el soul llevo su mano a los pechos de maka y noto para su sorpresa que ella no llevaba nada debajo de su camisa luego bajo delicadamente por su abdomen y comenzo a besarlo asta llegar a sus pechos hay detubo y la miro le planto un beso en su boca y llevo una de sus manos a la intimidad de maka haciendo que ella se retorciera de bajo de el -wow-penso soul solo la estoy rozando y ya esta haci de mojada que pasara si... y no termino de pensar cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de maka haciendo que esta se retorciera aun mas luego inserto otro de sus dedos y comenzo a moverlo dentro de la chica ella ahogaba suspiros debajo de el y se sujetaba de su cabello mientras gemia su nombre en ese momento ella llego al climax y el solo la observo y la beso en eso cambiaron de pocision y quedaron ella encima de el,y ella comenzo a rozar su intimidad contra la de soul haciendolosoltar un grito ahogado y ponerse rojo como tomate,y desviar la mirada...-aishitru maka-dijo el un poco rojo ella no podia creer estar escuchando eso el la amaba tanto como ella a el, ella llego y se acurruco en el pecho de soul y el cambio de posicion de nuevo quedando el encima de ella,besandola y limpiando sus lagrimas esas lagrimas de felicidad que maka soltaba,nunca e amado tanto soul- dijo maka- viendolo y sacandole la camisa a soul dejando a su vista la cicatriz de soul en ese momento la cara de maka paso de tener lagrimas de alegria y tener lagrimas de dolor en su rostro soul lo noto y limpio sus lagrimas y le dijo-maka esta cicatriz que tengo en mi pecho refleja que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti- tomando la mano de maka y haciendo que ella recorriera su cicatriz con ella-soul puede haberte perdido-  
maldito bastar... pero ella no puedo terminar porque el le planto un beso en sus labios haciendola dejarse llevar por el momento el le quito la camisa a ella y la beso en medio de sus pechos haciendola tener un gran escalofrio en eso el chico comenzo a besar sus pechos y a acarisiar su intimidad ella se retorcia bajo el y le jalaba sus cabellos,soul rozo a maka lastimandola un poco con su u a y ella tiro fuerte de su cabello -io...soul...-dijo maka haogando suspiros si me lastimas te lastimare y jalo fuertemente del cabello de soul el hizo una mueca de mala gana y se acerco a su oido pasando de la intimadad de maka a su abdomen acariciandolo de repente solo la solto y se sento en el extremo del sofa como si nada hubiera pasado. maka desiaba matarlo se reflejo su ira en sus ojos se encaramo de nuevo la camisa de soul su pijama se levanto del sillon e hizo por irse pero el la tomo de la mano y la lanzo de nuevo al sillon, -maka- dijo el chico entre lagrimas y sollozos quiero que sepas que te amo y no quiero hacer esto solo por una calentura y ya las lagrimas brotanban de sus ojos y empapaban a la peque a figura que tenia bajo el ella la veia con ojos de lastima y se recosto en el pecho de maka y comenzo a llorar mas fuerte la chica acaricio sus cabellos blanco y lo observo por un momento luego lo llamo-soul mirame- dijo ella con voz de ternura,el arma obedecio y levanto su mirada ella le dirijio una sonrisa y lo beso tiernamente en los labios-soul te amo y siempre lo hare-susurro ella con la mas grande ternura del mundo luego lo beso suavemente,-maka quiero que seas mia- se le escaparon a soul estas palabras de la boca haciendolo sonrojarse e intentando levantarse de emcima de maka-soul quiero que ma agas tuya-respondio maka mas roja que un tomate,soul la observo la beso su beso comenzo a hacerse mas profundo soul inspecsiono cada rincon de la boca de maka con su lengua y bajo sus manos dejando peque as carisias por el peque o cuerpo de maka llegando a la camisa de ella delizandola suavemente hacia arriba y tocando todo a su pasocomenzo a besar su pecho derecho y a carisiar el izquierdo mientras la chica se divertia jugeteando con el cabello del alvino y riendo cuand oel alvino levanto la vista un poco y lo noto la divertida y tierna escena lo hizo reir-oi soul sigue en lo que estabas-ordeno maka-como ordene my lady-respondio soul,y reanudo su trabajo masajeando los pchos de maka y besando sus peque os pero duros pesones soul comenzo a besar y abdomen de maka a comenzo a bajar asta sus peque as pero seductoras bragas y a acariciar su intimidad descaradamente maka se sintio en desventaja soul tenia toda su ropa maka intento desabrochar lo tres botones del inicio de la camisa de soul pero sus manos temblaban y no podia hacerlo habia perdido mucha de su agilidad pero los nervios soul lo noto y le dio una sonrisa entre cool y burlona-no te desesperes my lady-dijo soul tomando las manos de maka (notando que estaban frias y temblaban) te ayudare le dijo y comenzo a desabrocharse la camisa con las manos de maka,asi se saco la camis y en un rapido movimiento los pantalones maka sonrio picaramente y los hizo girar callendo al piso con soul bajo ella-es mi turno tendre mi venganza-dijo ella y bajo asta buscar el ya emocionado ''amiguito'' de soul y coomenzo a frotarlo con sus manos de arriba hacia abajo aumentando el ritmo haciendo que soul dejara escapar un peque o pero sonoro gemido-maka... si no paras me voy a correr -dijo soul entre gemidos maka lo observo a soul a hora tenia al ''amiguito'' de soul en su boca y lo lamia descardamente maka levanto los hombros y siguio en su trabajo-maka hablo en serio ya para-volvio a decir soul pero no le dio tiempo de apartar a maka y se corrio en su boca,-maka te lo adverti-dijo soul en un tono molesto mientras su amiga se avalanzaba sobre el cuerpo denudo de soul, solu aprovecho y le bajo a maka sus bragas y en un rapido movimiento la levanto y se la llevo a su habitaci n-soul que me vas a hacer?- pregunto maka en un modo inocente,-tu ya sabes que hare-dijo el de forma picara caundo soul arecosto a mak en su cama la observo como pidiendole permiso-soul solo contigo haria esto-respondio maka y el la beso suavemente y comenzo a penetrarla,soul sabia que maka era virgen y que la iba a lastimar asi que trato de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible,maka al sentir el dolor se aferro a soul con fuerza incrustando las u as de su mano izquierda en su espalda y jalando de su pelo con la derecha-estas bien queres que pare?-dijo soul algo preocupado ella nego con la cabeza y se aferro con las piernas a la cintura de soul,indicandole que siguiera y asi lo hizo el primero comenzo lento porque era conciente de que a ella le diloa,luego aumento el ritmo al escuchar que su compa era gemia su nombre como nunca lo habia echo al ser la primera vez de maka tenia las hormonas muy alvorotadas asi que no duro mucho en llear al orgasmo maka era bastante estrecha y eso hizo que soul se emocionara mas y llegar rapidamente al orgasmo tambien con su ultimo aliento soul salio de maka y la cubrio con unas sabanas-maka te amo-dijo soul,-te amo soul evans-dijo maka y se acomodo en su pecho y se quedo dormida


End file.
